


Something the Matter?

by RosalinaBallerina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalinaBallerina/pseuds/RosalinaBallerina
Summary: That goddamned tyrant with the temper of child keeps breaking your shit and you’re damned well tired of it. Too bad said tyrant is huge, cruel, and aggressive. So yeah, maybe yelling at him wasn’t the best idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Serious amounts of violent sex and sanity-loosing fun. This was for a request on my Kylo-themed Tumblr.   
> Okay I need to go lay down and pray for a while. Please enjoy.

Your life here on the Finalizer was anything but easy. In fact, it was frustrating. Demanding. 

Exhausting. 

Especially when most of your days were spent filing requests for replacement circuitry every time your giant man-baby boss encountered even the mildest inconvenience. Mornings like today tested your patience more than any syntax error ever could. See, coding, now that was easy. You knew motherboards and input terminals like you knew the back of your hand. And yet, even with all your experience, your ability to work was _still_ subject to the schedule of the massive prick that was Kylo Ren. 

So today, when you walked into your office and found the orange-red metal still crackling under the heat of lingering lightsaber lashes, you snapped. You threw your holopad against the wall with a _thud, _a wordless snarl blossoming from your chest. Your knuckles paled as you balled your fists.__

__“Something the matter?”_ _

__The electronic rumble of a modulated voice sent a wave of gooseflesh over your neck. Seething, you spun on your heel to face it. That _bastard_ was standing against the wall, perched next to the door. You’d blown right past him. _ _

__Something inside of you (your voice of reason, perhaps) told you to lower your shoulders and apologize for throwing your holopad. But the larger voice, the rage that bubbled up in your chest, spurred you on._ _

__“Yeah, something _is_ the matter, you giant douchebag! What, you think it’s fucking _funny_ to ruin someone’s livelihood? What if I paraded around in robes ruining your day, hm? Wrecking all the shit you have to work on! If you ever work on things! All I see you do is stalk around the damn ship and wreck my _stuff!_ ”_ _

__The only response you got was a minute head tilt. He was scrutinizing you - amidst the sea of your own rage, you felt oddly small. He was huge, and, um, Force-fucking-sensitive. Extremely so. What the hell were you thinking?_ _

__Regret froze your veins, slicing through the boiling hot rage and cooling your inner temperature to a tepid remorse.  
Yeah. That was a mistake. _ _

__Panic cinched your throat. Oh, stars. You’d heard the stories. He was the Jedi Killer. An all-too-powerful Force user that was about to permanently wreck your shop. You were about to get murdered by Kylo Ren, and you knew it._ _

__It wasn’t until you tried to take a deep breath when you realized that it wasn’t panic keeping you from air. No, it was him. Kylo Ren’s left hand formed a fist by his side, the leather gloves stretched taunt over knuckles._ _

___Shit._ _ _

__You were in it now. No reason to back down. Maybe once he’d killed you, he’d stop to think about some of the things you said. Maybe you would make a difference, after all._ _

__“I suggest you shut your mouth.”_ _

__Then you were hanging by your throat, levitating an inch off the floor, the toes of your synth-leather shoes dragging across the ground. In an instant, you were mere centimeters away from the unforgiving metal of his helmet. Your limbs jerked as your body stopped, nearly brushing his robes._ _

__You were literally staring death in the chromed-out face, and yet, any fear had evaporated. Thanks the stars you were getting off this damn ship, one way or another. True, lightsaber to the gut wasn’t how you’d expected. But hell, it beat working for him._ _

__“Oh yeah?” you taunted, your sanity slipping further away. “You gonna take me down with the Force? What, too good to hit like a regular person?”_ _

__Your words were choked, growled. With a great inhale, the balls of your feet met the floor and you struggled not to topple over, promptly in charge of your own balance again. In the same moment, before you could register what was to happen, a _whoosh_ of black fabric flew at you and the piercing sound of leather on skin reverberated off the walls. The pain came a second later, lancing through your nose and up your face, and rattling your teeth. A gush of warmth cascaded over your lips. Your cheek stung, but your pride stung more. You brushed your face with a shaky hand to assess the situation. _ _

__Assessment: It hurt like a bitch. Your fingers met a warm, sticky wetness, and when you pulled them back, they were stained a violent crimson. Your lip had split upon impact with your tooth. The blood ran over your lower lip and down your chin._ _

__The same thought kept running through your head on a loop: He slapped you._ _

__He. Fucking. Slapped you._ _

__And some part of your brain, the part that must’ve been wired wrong since birth, the part that suppressed your sense of self-preservation, thought it was fucking hilarious. A grin stole your features, open mouthed, red toothed. He slapped you. And now, he was examining you with that same damn head tilt. Stars only knew what he was thinking. Surely, you must’ve taken him aback; after all, now you were laughing with a mouth full of blood._ _

__Actually, that was a perfect opportunity._ _

__Malice crept into your expression. Rearing your head back, you welled the blood in your mouth and spit. Right into his face. The glob ran down his mask, vicious and vermillion. It dripped onto his robes. A moment of strained silence passed._ _

__The tense silence was broken by a second crack across your cheek; it clipped your nose and sent you whirling, your eyes struggling to focus. It took you longer to recover from his one. A fresh gush of warmth stole over your lips. Great. Now your nose was bleeding. Vaguely, you thought that if you somehow lived to see tomorrow, you would look like hell. Probably looked like hell now._ _

__When you righted yourself, you let another hysterical stream of giggles loose, staring at your blood streaked hands. This all had to be some weird adrenaline rush, right? You should be on the ground sobbing at the fact that you just got bitch slapped, twice, by the strongest man on the ship. It fucking hurt. But that hurt only affected the back of your mind. The forefront of your thoughts was dominated by the urge to piss Kylo Ren off._ _

__Kylo’s robes stirred over his chest. He was breathing hard enough to disturb the outmost layer of fabric._ _

__“Whatsa matter, Kylo?” the same insane part of you teased. “Oh, sorry. That’s not right, is it?” You tucked your chin in and did a gruff, awful imitation of his modulated helmet voice. “Something the matter?” You smothered another round of sniggering by swiping your forearm over your cheek, your gray uniform staining red._ _

__Stars, what in _hell_ had come over you? It was like that little voice in the back of your head that told you when to stop had been switched off. Something in you found a great joy in egging him on; it was as if getting a rise out of him filled a void within you that you hadn’t known to exist. You felt joy bubble in your chest. In fact, it was borderline elation. Here you were, hysterically giggling over being cracked in the face by Kylo Ren. Twice. _ _

__Before you knew it, you staggered once, and then flew to the wall as if it were a magnet and you were full of iron. Tendrils of Force wound around your wrists, keeping them pinned above your head as it cracked with a sickening noise against the durasteel. The room spun._ _

__Blood poured from your nose. You fought against the restraints, arching your back off the wall, but to no avail. A snarl ripped itself from your lips.  
“What, not strong enough to restrain me all by yourself?” _ _

__Black robes billowed and flew at you, and you felt a massive body press against yours, pinning your abdomen to the wall. Something, his knee, probably, slid your thighs apart. Harsh, breathy static filled the room._ _

__Confusion filled your mind for about two seconds, before you realized something._ _

___No._ There was no _way_ that was what you thought it was. Of course, the absurdity of this situation sent you spiraling into manic giggles, blood bubbling and dripping from your nose. _ _

__“Is that a fucking _boner?_ You’re fucking mad! And I was starting to think _I_ was the crazy one!”_ _

__A static-y growl filtered out from his mask, sending a wave of thrills down your spine. You were getting a reaction out of him- a rather strong one, it seemed._ _

__“So what, you get off on watching girls bleed? Hm? Or, what is it? Hitting them? Howd’ya think that started? Did daddy bat you around? Mommy not love you enough?”  
 _That_ did it. Instantaneously, his lightsaber was in his hand. _ _

__A blinding pain exploded from your jaw, stars rocketing past your vision as your entire world spun. That last hit had hurt a lot-fucking-more than the first two. This time, he’d beamed you right in the chin with the butt of his lightsaber. Your legs gave out, his body no longer supporting you. You hung limply from the wall as the burning ache in your jaw consumed you. He _had_ to have broken it. _ _

__You wanted to cradle your jaw, to prod the flesh and maybe feel the damage beneath it, but your wrists were still retrained. To add insult to injury, literally, sharp stings from small cuts lacerated your face. That fucking lightsaber _hurt!__ _

__“I told you to shut your mouth.”_ _

__Fury took over and you pushed against the Force with a renewed vengeance, your spine arching off the wall as grunts and shrieks tore from your throat. Making noises hurt like hell, but you’d gone on autopilot, fighting like a trapped animal. When Kylo stepped closer, you lashed out and attempted to kick him in the stomach._ _

__Which was another mistake._ _

__Man, you were full of those today._ _

__He deftly plucked your ankle out of the air and wrapped his hand around it, grinding down on the bone, his thumb digging in your flesh._ _

__“ _Fuck!_ Stop!” you screeched, trying to jerk your leg back. Mercifully, he let your ankle fall in place against the wall. His helmet did that stupid head tilt thing, and you glared at him. _ _

__Then he was on you again, his chest slammed against yours, knocking the breath out of you. A crushed yelp slipped out, and you winced as the movement ground your jaw. Leather fingers encircled your chin, stretching so his thumb rested on one mandible joint, his middle finger pressing against the other. The inside of his knuckles pressed against the tender flesh where he clocked you with his lightsaber. A shrill whimper fell from your lips as he lowered his helmet so it’s metal forehead nearly touched yours._ _

__“What was that, again?” His helmet vibrated with speech._ _

__“What was _what?_ ” you hissed through clenched teeth, trying to ignore the throbbing that nearly robbed you of your ability to breathe. _ _

__Instead of answering you, like a normal human would, Kylo pressed down on your jaw joints, his fingers rooting into your flesh. He forced a harsher pressure on your busted mandible. It throbbed, your every heartbeat accentuating your anguish. His grip forced your mouth open as a blood curdling screech reverberated off the walls. He released you but let his fingers linger on your jaw, and you snapped your mouth shut, eyes closed, reeling from the agony._ _

__“That.”_ _

__“What do you want, Kylo?”_ _

__The mask studied you as leather fingers gave your jaw a cautionary squeeze. You whimpered._ _

__“Is that any way to address your superior, _girl?_ It seem your insubordination knows no bounds.”_ _

__You stifled a growl in the back of your throat._ _

__“Sorry, _Commander._ What do you want?”_ _

__A finger trailed along your jaw, ghosted past the already forming bruise, tickled down your chin through drying blood, and landed on your lips._ _

__“Isn’t it obvious?”_ _

__And then he was grinding his lower half against your body, still pinned to the wall. Cold metal kissed your blazing hot skin as his burrowed his helmet in the crook of your neck. The static crackle vibrated your skin, sending an oddly pleasant chill through your chest._ _

__“Fuck - dude, what the fuck?!” you grunted, flinching away from the odd sensations._ _

__Kylo was off of you in an instant, and so were the restraints on your wrists. Unfortunately, this was wildly unexpected. You overestimated your sense of balance after being battered around. Your hands and knees hit the floor. The only portion of Kylo in your vision was the bottom of his black robes, and some big-ass black boots. In the back of your mind, you resisted making a ‘you know what they say about guys with big feet’ joke._ _

__Man, you really had snapped._ _

__Somewhere above you, you heard rustling of fabric and with a deafening thunk, his belt fell to the floor and into your line of vision._ _

__“I told you to address me with _respect._ ”_ _

__With a roll of your eyes and a deep breath, you hoisted yourself back onto your calves. You expected him to be pissy, sure, but what you didn’t expect was the giant dick waving in front of your face._ _

__So it was true what they said about guys with big feet._ _

__Kylo’s cock was absolutely massive. Thick too, easily trumping any others you’d ever seen, or hell, even heard of. It was rigid, pink, the tip an angry, flustered red. Veins pulsed along the base. Was it wrong to say a dick was beautiful? Because fuck, if it wasn’t the prettiest dick you’d ever encountered. And he, what, expected you to fit it in your mouth? Suck him off?_ _

__And then the reality of the situation dawned on you._ _

__“Woah - _wait a fucking minute!_ You can’t just -” he slammed his boot into the softness of your belly. You recoiled and crashed into the wall behind you again, forcing a breathy grunt from your lungs. Yep. That was a cracked rib. As you opened your mouth to cry out, leather fingers dug into the roots of your hair and jerked you forward. _ _

__Excruciating agony exploded from your mouth once more as you let loose a hideous gagging noise - Kylo Ren’s cock was literally shoved down your throat, the tip dribbling precum against your gag reflex. Your jaw was on fire, the joints stretched to their limits to encompass Kylo’s girth. You could’ve sworn the broken fragments of bone were grating against each other. White spots flickered in front of your eyes._ _

__A stuttering noise hissed through the air. It barely resembled a moan after it was modulated into false static from Kylo’s mask. You would’ve reprimanded him, goaded him, asked if he was getting a little too overheated under there, if not for the dick down your throat. He tasted salty, sweaty. Your tongue laved the underside of his length, running over each of the veins that thudded with his rapid pulse. You made an awful retching noise in the back of your throat._ _

__“That’s it, you insolent little brat. I much prefer the sound of you choking on my cock to that stream of drivel you were sputtering earlier.”_ _

__Drool dripped down your chin as you made some semblance of an undignified squeak. A more pressing matter prodded your focus: If he didn’t pull out, you were going to pass out due to lack of oxygen. The need to breathe dragged in your lungs._ _

__And then he started moving. Every nerve ending protested with burning anguish as his hip stuttered over your broken jaw and split lip. His movements opened the slit in your lip further, a trickle of blood spilling out from between your lips and his cock._ _

__You glanced him a look up, misery in your eyes. Maybe, if you tried to beg him with your expression, he might go easy on you. Unfortunately, that plan seemed to vaporize as his met your eyes, and then looked to where he could see his dick coated in your blood. He moaned, dark, wicked. It shook you to your core; there was no way of getting out of this. You had brought this on yourself with your own big mouth. Numbness lapped at the shores of your consciousness. Silently, you begged for it to wash over you as darkness crept into the white splotches: your body was finally shutting down._ _

__Kylo’s hips stuttered before he wrenched himself from your mouth. The sharp pain dissolved into an ache again - dull, strong. Vomit bubbled in the back of your throat, spurred on by the pain rolling in your gut. Somehow, you managed to suppress the nausea, but your stomach still churned._ _

__“We’re not done, girl.”_ _

__You were a dying fish, what with the way you gasped desperately for air, reveling in the way it expanded your lungs. Before you could fully catch your breath, you felt the Force cinch around your throat once more. You were lifted off the ground, a soundless cry stretching your lips into a pitiful circle._ _

__The room flew from behind you before your back slammed into the mangled mess of the control panel. Your neck snapped back as your head collided with the metal. The durasteel was no longer hot, but the torn up edges remained jagged and rough. They dug through your uniform, burying into your skin. Your abdomen ached with the jerky landing, your cracked rib crying in protest. If you weren’t positive you were going to die at the end of his whole ordeal, you would’ve murdered for a dip in a damn bacta tank._ _

__A single brush of your fingers over the ache in your jaw confirmed two things: It was swollen as hell, and it hurt like fuck. Come to think of it, you’d been so overcome by the agony of your jaw, you hadn’t stopped to take count of all your injuries. So far, you’d amassed a broken jaw, a split lip, a cracked rib, and probably a broken nose. You couldn’t exactly tell by the way the majority of your pain sprung from your jaw, but your nose had yet to stop bleeding and quite frankly, it was making a huge fucking mess. All that, and you hadn’t even thought about the countless lacerations that were bound to mar your back from being thrown on the jagged metal._ _

__And yet, the strangest thing was that you’d had time to ride this train of thought at all. You propped yourself painfully on your elbows, picking your head up. He’d set you on the control panel with your legs dangling off, and you peered at him over your thighs._ _

__Blackness met your eyes as you looked into his helmet, hoping you were locking eyes with him. His cock was still hanging out of his pants. A skintight black undershirt clung to his chest in lieu of his billowy robes that were now lying on the floor. This made him look all the more... angular. Sharp. Scary. The lines of his mask seemed sickeningly more frightening without his cowl. The fabric of his undershirt heaved with heavy breath._ _

__Some sick sense of pride seeped into your brain._ _

__You’d done this to him. You’d reduced the commander of the First Order to a panting, distracted mess. Oddly, you found yourself hoping he didn’t break down like this on the battlefield and start banging the nearest bloody body he could get his gloved hands on. Another part of you hoped he’d never looked at anyone the way you - only assumed - he was looking at you now. His stance was predatory. Vicious. He watched as your own chest heaved, tracked the movements of your hand as it brushed across your bloody, blotchy, bruised face and trailed over your jaw._ _

__This whole situation was downright _bizarre.__ _

__The second you began to wonder if he actually was done with you, Kylo stalked forward and shoved your knees apart. He stood between them, leering down at you.  
Before you could react, he shoved your pants down to your ankles, pulling your panties down with them. The cold air assaulted your cunt and you gasped, unaware of how heated you must’ve been. _ _

__“What’s this? You’re already so wet.” Was he accusing you or scolding you? You couldn’t tell under the modulator. “You little whore. You’re practically leaking. Who knew you would’ve liked having your mouth stuffed full of my cock, hm?” Condescension dripped from his words._ _

__Kylo looked you over once more, then gave his cock a languid stroke. A mess of spittle and blood pooled in his hand. Wariness flashed in your eyes as he gathered the wad in his hand, then took the sticky mixture of bodily fluid in his hand and slathered it over your pussy. Your blood stained it a beautiful shade of pink, and a shudder rippled through the massive figure before you. You felt a weird desire to see the man under the mask; after all, he was about to acquaint himself with you in a way that you typically reserved for people you knew fairly well._ _

__“Take that mask off.”_ _

__“You’re in no position to make any demands.”_ _

__“Take that damn mask off, or I won’t - ”_ _

__A burst of static caught you off guard. Did he just fucking _snort?__ _

__“Won’t what? Remember who you are, technician. You are disposable. A droid could do your job. You are powerless. _Worthless._ ” _ _

__Well. If that didn’t shut you up, the pressure of leather-covered fingers against your cunt certainly did. That, and the tendril of Force that wound its way around your waist, squeezing your ribs, shooting a severe pain up your spine, effectively keeping you rooted in place against the board._ _

__The leather was warm, and easily slid inside your pussy, two fingers gathering your own wetness, brushing over a spot that arched your back and let a tiny moan escape from your lips. Kylo halted for a moment. He curled his fingers again, skimming over the foremost wall of your cunt. You wanted to grab his wrist, direct him back to where it was, but your hands were locked in place._ _

__Finally, _finally,_ he found the spot that had your hips jerking against his palm. He pressed his other hand against your hips, holding you in place. For a moment, Kylo let you grind your clit against the leather, scrutinizing as you gasped each time the bundle of nerves grazed over the seam of his glove. Of course, any control you may have had in the situation was snatched away as he forced your hips back. _ _

__Pain combated with pleasure in a world shattering experience. You let out a groan, and for a moment, you couldn’t tell if it was born from the grating of your broken bone, or the way Kylo worked you open with his fingers. Nerve endings flickered with life, synapses flooding with a cocktail of adrenaline and bliss._ _

__By the time you felt your clit aching with the dull need for more contact, you were a mewling ball of patheticness. You were right there, an inch from the precipice already. It was almost ridiculous, the way your body was acting. And yet, one more brush over that spot would send you spiraling in orgasm. Instead, he slid his fingers out of you and shoved them in your mouth, running them over your lips. A jab of discomfort barely recognized in your mind as you whined. Your body receded from the brink. Angry tears welled in your eyes._ _

__“Look at you. You actually thought I was going to let you come.” Kylo’s forefinger pressed down on your tongue, watching your throat bob as you gagged, while drool dripped down your chin. He scooped it up and returned it to your cunt, skimming over your clit and back to your entrance._ _

__With the same hand that was covered in your slick, he grabbed your knee, yanking it further from the other one. When he decided that wouldn’t be good enough, he hoisted your ankle up to his shoulder and lined his cock with your pussy._ _

__You weren’t sure what you expected. Maybe for him to ask you if you were ready. To let you know what he was about to do. Not for him to shove himself in you nearly completely on the first stroke. Before you could shout in surprise, pain, anger, whatever it may be, his hand, the same hand still shiny with slick and blood, smothered your mouth._ _

__“Wouldn’t want the entire ship hearing you moan like whore you are, girl.”_ _

__The force of his hips drove your back into the ragged metal, tiny pinpricks of pain shooting into your back. For a moment, Kylo remained still, his cock twitching in the warmth of your cunt._ _

__“You’re so fucking tight, you know that? Squeeze my cock so _-fuck-_ good.”  
Whatever pain resonated from your pre-existing injuries was all but washed away as his cock dragged out of your cunt. A moment of anticipated had you nearly squirming against the durasteel. Then, rapture exploded under your skin as he jerked his hips forward, and split you apart._ _

__You yelped a curse against his glove, to which he pulled away from your mouth, and sent his fingers roaming your chin._ _

__“Where was it?” he wondered aloud, not pausing in the stride of his hips. His fingers hit cracked bone of your jaw and you let out a humiliating squeak._ _

__“There it is. Now, quiet girl, or I’ll _make_ you scream.” _ _

__You were delirious with a mixture of chemicals that threatened to rend your nerves apart as the pain of your jaw mingled with the pleasure of the cock against your cervix. You’d never been fucked so raw, so deep. You clung to reality by your fingertips in a desperate attempt to keep whimpers from flowing out of your mouth._ _

__The sound of skin slapping skin bounced off the walls and filled the room, driving you further into madness. The desire to explode in pleasure raged in your veins, painting your vision in a blinding light. His cock stretched you to your limits, the pull of your entrance made you squirm deliciously against him. You couldn’t remember feeling so damn _full_ in your life. _ _

__Heat pooled in your belly, threatening to spill over when Kylo drew his cock out of your cunt inch by agonizing inch until just the tip remained hidden by your folds. Then, in one languid motion, he rammed his hips against yours until his cock stabbed at your cervix. You were so focused on your own pleasure that you lost your grip and slid into a more primal state; a loud, unbidden moan tore itself free from your chest._ _

__Kylo, ever true to his word, ground his thumb into the flesh of your chin, feeling the split in the bone under him. Blinding white streaked your vision, the agony flaying your nerves you as you heard the echoes of shrill, violent shrieks peal off the walls. In the back of your mind, you knew they were your screams. You wondered who the one screaming was. There was nothing but intense, searing torture radiating from every pore in your body, racking you with a sense depriving agony._ _

__Which, of course, was nothing short of a cacophony of the sweetest music to Kylo’s ears. He released your jaw and moved one hand to wrap around the base of his cock, the other to wrap around your throat, smothering any more noises. Half of the ship must’ve heard you by now._ _

__Just as you recovered enough to regain control over your body, you felt ropes of a viscous heat wash over your insides. Kylo wrenched himself out of your pussy and fisted his cock, pumping into his gloved hand._ _

__Burning cum splattered across your face, threatening to crust your eyelashes to you lids. It shot onto your stomach, where it pooled across your flesh and dripped down to your cunt. The heat against your clit sent you spasming, your core searching for any kind of release. Cum cooled where it met with the console below, chilling your sides. The throbbing ache in your cunt left you feeling awfully empty. Kylo’d let go of your neck when he came, and you gasped for air, wincing as it rushed past your raw throat.  
The second retreat from the edge of pleasure stung worse than the first. At some point, tears had tracked down your face, and your vision swam. You were reduced to a shivering, sniffling mess of blood, cum, and tears. Metal grated into your back as you felt the Force grip around your waist release. You slid off the console and slumped onto your side on the floor, in varying levels of lingering torture and rapture. _ _

__Rustling fabric let you know that Kylo was getting redressed. He picked his belt up off the floor and fastened it, then fixed his cowl over his mask. Scuffing boots crossed to your line of vision. You couldn’t even bring yourself to look up. A hiss of an air release and a small click sounded, mildly piquing your interest. Kylo made a strange noise somewhere above you. A wad of spit hit your skin, dribbled over you cheek, and across your lips. It was cold against your scorching flesh._ _

__“Fucking bastard.” you slurred under your breath, your words undeterminable._ _

__“What was that?”_ _

__You made some noncommittal noise and closed your eyes._ _

__The scuffing continued to the hatch that opened before him, giving any possible passersby a full view of your wrecked form, bleeding from your mouth and oozing from your cunt._ _

__“I expect you’ll place an order for a replacement console before tomorrow. Make yourself useful, technician, and clean up while you’re at it.”_ _

__And then he was gone._ _


End file.
